Talk:Total Drama: South Pacific
Really glad you're going to continue with this! Can't wait for it to start up! Should I reread/finish Flashback in order to understand it fully though? ZacAttack Rawr 14:33, September 15, 2013 (UTC) This is a really late reply, obviously, but yes, I am continuing with it now. I have a super-colorful cast of sixteen that I'm excited to write for (sun) CK11 Hrey! ^_^ 21:08, May 29, 2014 (UTC) honestly it's pretty chill to see someone actually start writing something. I am interested. I can't decide if you're trying to be Ben Vereen or Randy Newman. 07:13, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Winner Guessing Contest Just post your signature by the character to guess the winner! Whoever guesses correctly will be able to do...something. Not sure yet. One character per user, one user per character. If your guess is eliminated, you may guess again if someone isn't taken. Aly -- The fighter in me must've died a long time ago I must've been watching his ghost just going through the motions 22:12, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Angie -- You're Drunk... Go Home 19:47, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Byran -- Before you embark on a journey of revenge, 02:33, July 17, 2018 (UTC) Catelyn -- [[User:Mr. Blonde|'Mr. Blonde']] [[User talk:Mr. Blonde|'Talk']] Blog '' '' 00:41, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Colin -- ZacAttack Rawr 00:40, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Cyrus -- I got dark only to shiiiiiiiiiiine, 19:48, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Elizabeth -- The brains needed a body. We found our zombies, now we're in. 06:12, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Erik -- I can't decide if you're trying to be Ben Vereen or Randy Newman. 20:44, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Judd -- The wasted years, the wasted youth. The pretty lies, the ugly truth. 14:25, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Karin -- ♫♪ I'll do my best not to die cause now I have to say goodbye. ♫♪ 19:22, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Matthew -- [[User:SerenelyChaotic|'We stopped looking for monsters under our bed when we realized they were inside us.']] 10:11, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Mitch -- Why did I not do this until now Baaaangin' on a kettle drum won't make you notice me, though you're bored beyond belief 20:49, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Parvati -- Raechel -- What could possibly go wrong? ' 03:17, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Sean -- -- Trey. It's short for Treyquisha. 19:48, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Skylia ----Trixielulamay323 (talk) 03:56, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Chapter Discussion That first chapter was really good! I'm not very good a tlike, reviewing normally, so I'm just going to talk about each character individually. Aly- I was a bit iffy on her at first, but she seems good. I like that she already has friendships and she's not just "generic bitch" Angie- I like thhat while she is faking being dumb, she's not an antagonist (at least I don't think). That's very refreshing, considering that type of character is usually super evil and kind of irritating Byran- Ehhhhh, he seems okay. He wasn't written badly, just not a particularly interesting archetype to me. Caetlyn- She seems good, she already has set up interactions and that's always a good thing. Colin- I like that he's kind of laid-back and not obnoxious like many jock characters are, I have a feeling he'll go far. Cyrus- He's really likable, he seemed a tiny bit overexposed but I didn't mind. Elizabeth- lol. she's such a caricature but it's funny Erik- He seems cool, kind of "down-to-earth" compared to everyone else but that's not a bad thing Judd- I was expecting to him to be JT then he was Ezekiel, I really like him Karin- She seems fun, she didn't do that much but she was cool Matthew- He seems pretty interesting, I like his background Mitch- lol, but he seems good. I think he'll go far Parvati- Wonder who she was based of off? :) No but she actually really works in-story and doesn't feel forced in Raechel- I loved all of her "recruit" lines, she seems funny Sean- lol Skylia- She was really cool, seems like more of a side character but every story needs those can't wait for more :3 I got dark only to shiiiiiiiiiiine, 22:47, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Okay, just finished chapter two, sorry that this comment is really overdue. My three favorites right now are definitely Elizabeth, Raechel and Sean. Elizabeth is my character so I probably know her the best, and I like having someone that I can easily root for. Plus she's hilarious/sassy af and her British accent gives me life. Right now, the Popular Pandas are probably my favorite tribe out of the two, just because they're so dysfunctional, and I love flawed tribes. Raechel is also really good because while she's really, really funny - she has a lot of potential. I'm honestly expecting her to pull a TDA Lindsay and wisen up or something, which would be great. Also the elimination ceremony was really well-done Asia, because I was totally expecting a male-slaughter, so Parvati going home first was a surprise (still kind of conflicted because it was unpredictable, but I loved her). Also, "Loose Lips Sink Viking Ships". <3 --'The brains needed a body. We found our zombies, now we're in. 06:12, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Okay that was probably my favorite chapter thus far, I don't really like intro chapters that much and the second chapter dragged on a bit, but this one hit the right spot. I thought every character was really good, specifically Karin/Elizabeth/Judd/Raechel/Angie/Cyrus/Aly. I didn't really care for Karin or Aly in the last two chapters, but they were surprisingly really funny. Elizabeth was a star yet again, Judd's wardrobe malfunction was a funny, light-hearted moment, Raechel being the leader for some reason was amazing, and I've randomly started to love Cyrus (him calling everyone a girl <3). Honestly, it was so minor, but my favorite moment out of all three chapters was definitely Aly channeling April Ludgate, which is probably why I love her now. I'm actually kind of nervous for Elizabeth, she's been very negative thus far and I feel like she might annoy the rest of her tribe and leave next. Also, I think I already said this, but you write for Chris very well. The island-time scene was such a TD-ish moment. Anyways, very well written and I'm looking forward to more! The brains needed a body. We found our zombies, now we're in. 09:56, December 31, 2014 (UTC)